You're Not Alone!
by Jazzyness
Summary: Mr. Metos and the Prometheans will do anything to keep Greek Gods a secret. April is just a girl, but has the misfortune of getting in their way.
1. Chapter 1

You're Not Alone!

There's Something Fishy Here…

**Hey people! **

**This is just a short intro to see what people think about the idea. Hope you like it!**

April Johnson sat at the back of the class with a book propped up to cover her face in the hopes of avoiding eye contact with the teacher. Another benefit of the papered shield was it let her write out one of her "Faction Lists" (Faction being a combination of fact and fiction, which she thought was rather clever if she said so her self). She drew two lines shaped like a 'T' and immediately started filling out the left sides with everything she knew about Charlotte Mieswetzski. After every bit of information she knew was in print she switched gears to the detective work. Admittedly, the right side was much fuller than the left. _What are you hiding? _

April wasn't usually the agitated type, but she was very observant. When people started dropping like flies last year only she made the connection to Charlotte and Zee. Her biggest helper for that conclusion was Mr. Metos. She had tried for a long time to understand how she instantly distrusted him. Besides the fact he was a teacher he seemed like an okay guy. She finally settled on the fact he was just plain creepy. It was this mistrust (or rather Mr. Metos himself) that made April watch him close enough to see his treatment of Charlotte and Zee. He looked so _protective. _Then he left and she though that was the end of it. But she couldn't have been more wrong.

When Charlotte didn't appear in school for weeks April began asking around. She heard all sorts of things, but the general agreement was that she had an "accident of some sort". _Yah right and the day she decides to come back is the same day Mr. Metos magically reappears. _She sensed something very fishy about the whole situation.

Then there was Charlotte herself, who was currently sitting right next to her talking to Zee. April cringed when she looked at Charlotte. She had many cuts and scrapes. Not to mention little bruises that looked like she had been attacked by angry elves with mini-hammers. _Very suspicious _she though. Two words that just about summed up the world right now. April had all the facts thanks to the Internet, but she couldn't put it all together.

_The best answers are always the simple ones _she had read somewhere_. _Unfortunately, she didn't have an answer, yet alone a simple one. _It's right there!_ She sighed and started putting her stuff away before the class ended.

Since she had no more classes with Charlotte that day, April though she had seen the last of her. But it was not to be. As she was suffering through the mandatory hour of math she caught a glimpse of something outside the window. It looked like…Charlotte? She turned in her seat for a better look, which unfortunately annoyed Mr. Crapf. "Ms. Johnson, perhaps you should share with the class what you find so much more interesting than negative exponents? Especially since you and half the class bombed the last test." Everyone else (or at least the half not wallowing in self pity for failing their math test) had by now abandoned his or her notebooks to look gleefully at this small standoff.

"I-I was j-just stretching Mr. Crapf," she stuttered. She let out a mental sigh as Mr. Crapf started walking to the window with a curious look on his face. She was a horrible liar.

Her embarrassment and disappointment quickly turned to shock when she heard Mr. Crapf say, "Charlotte?" April was confused, _so she _was_ out the window? _As this bizarre scene played out April's brain was buzzing from the sudden turn of events. She barely heard Charlotte's excuse about needing fresh air or something. _Everything is more or less normal at school, then Mr. Metos comes and suddenly Charlotte is scaling the side of the building?_ It seemed apparent that it was time to visit the new teacher.

Waiting after school outside Mr. Metos's office is exactly what April would consider an unfun experience. She absent-mindedly wondered where the old school tutor was now. She could picture him suspended above ink black water in a solid cage attached to the ceiling. Her imagination added in a group of fish he was trying to explain factoring to, which undoubtedly would understand his metaphors and examples better than she had. She was just about to shift uncomfortable in her seat when the door opened. "Ms. April Johnson?" the towering figure questioned.

"That's me," she said getting up and grabbing her backpack. She walked by the pale former English teacher without a word and sat herself down on one of the two uncomfortable chairs facing the only desk in the room.

Mr. Metos started walking away from the door when his phone rang. He looked down, probably checking the caller ID, before excusing himself. April hesitated before she ran over and clicked the mouse to access the computer.

Snooping other people's personal computer wasn't really her style. She felt a sense of guilt, but it was quickly eclipsed by her growing suspicion and curiosity. Spying the familiar Internet icon, she clicked again and waited. She cast a nervous glance at the door, but all was quiet (if you ignore the obnoxious sound of the generators) except for the occasional noise of Mr. Metos's conversation through the door. When the window popped up she quickly clicked history and started reading. To her surprise she saw something useful immediately. At the very top there was a search for a 'Greek to English translator'. There was something about that…_Greek to English translator. __**Greek **__to English translator._

Then, very suddenly, the pieces fell into place. All of the weird phenomenons are happening in the _Mediterranean,_ Zee borrowed a ton of books about _Greek Mythology_ (she only knew this because she worked at the library and remembered questioning him about this, to which he replied he was in a mythology club. She didn't stalk the guy, jeez), it all fit! But there was one more thing she had to check… She quit the program and went to his mail inbox. Low and behold there was a strange looking email. When she opened it up she discovered her suspicion was right.

Her knees were shaking and she felt slightly faint. She sunk into the old cushioned chair trying to take it all in. _No one will believe me. _She had already accepted that almost all myths were based on some truth, but this? _What if the Greek had it right? What if there is a Zeus, Hades, and Olympus? _It was mind-boggling. April took a deep breath and searched for some wisp of logic and sense. "Now I know what Charlotte and Zee have been going through," she grumbled.

"I don't think you do," said a voice from the door. Because of the basement generator it had opened without her noticing. Standing there was Mr. Metos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just want to thank Naureen97 for reviewing my story. She just might be the only one who read it besides my friends! (PS Cronus Chronicles is just as good as Perceus Jackson) (PPS Some of the speaking parts are taken directly from the book, which is written by Anne Ursu not me)**

**For those of you who read the book you can skip the paragraph in bold**

**page reference: 82-95, 102-109, and126-131 (I summarized almost 40 pages in under 4, win!)**

**April has discovered that Greek myths are true. Mr. Metos receives information that there is a Chimera (evil, fire breathing creature) in the area. Zee and Charlotte are the only ones to see this horrible beast and end up escaping their flaming school through a window. Some how along the way Charlotte is captured and is flown off into the horizon. Maddy runs up to Zee (they have an interesting past) and tells him everyone though he and Charlotte were still in the burning building. **

Fire at the School, Zee locked in a Car, and Week Old Baloney

"Sit down April," Mr. Metos said. He looked somehow smaller when he showed human emotions. April hesitated, unwilling to give him the high ground in any argument. He sighed when he saw her resilience and sat down himself. After one more moment April sat, but her legs were planted on the ground for a quick get away. "I don't know how much you know, or think you know, " he started, then paused. "But I can assure you that everything is under control."

Because of her amazing self-control April suppressed the urge to laugh in his face, but only just. Instead, she coughed slightly before clearing her throat. "Mr. Metos, to be frank, I'm not stupid and you obviously do _not _have everything under control. If everything was under control people wouldn't be dying and disappearing in the Mediterranean and Charlotte wouldn't be walking around as if she carried the weight of the world to Algebra every morning," April fumed. But she instantly regretted bringing Charlotte into the conversation. By the mixed emotions of anger and pain she could tell she had struck a nerve.

Mr. Metos wouldn't meet her eye. Instead, he focused intently on the floor as if the dull carpet suddenly contained a most fascinating characteristic. In the piercing silence April also seemed to find interest in the rugged ground wear. When she glanced up at Mr. Metos she saw he was looking at her with the greatest sense of pity and remorse. The expression sent shivers down her spine and she quickly looked away. Then, in an almost whisper, Mr. Metos spoke. "I wish you could just forget this. But I know that's impossible now." All the while April focused her eyes on the progress of a small ant making its way across the room. But her mind was keen to what Mr. Metos was saying. "Please understand, there was no reason you, or anyone else, had to know about this," his voice grew stronger as he continued. "People are happy not knowing. It makes life easier and pleases the gods at the same time. It seemed an obvious decision."

"_Happy? _Do you really think ignorance is _that_ bliss? While people are waltzing around without a clue you cover their eyes to the world around them and have the nerve to say it makes everything _easier?" _By this time April was standing up using elaborate hand gestures. Though swinging her arms around didn't compliment her sanity, it did get the attention on Mr. Metos. She took a deep breath and tried to find her inner peace, but with little success. Her world was so twisted and shaken she couldn't find anything other than anger. "This is unbelievable. You're unbelievable. I'm leaving before you tell me failing math is for my happiness too," she said as she turned away, still steaming. Over her shoulder she shouted, "and don't expect me to listen to the rules of these so-called gods. If people want to know there exists super beings with the power to incinerate us to ashes at any given time, they have the right to know."

Mr. Metos called after her, "At least wait until tomorrow to tell anyone! This is the whole world were talking about. At least think it over!" April didn't bother to turn around. She could almost hear the little ant cheering her on as she speed walked down the hallway and out, into the schoolyard. She was half way home before she calmed down enough to walk at a normal pace. She agreed to nothing, which could have been why everything went so horribly wrong.

The next morning April opened her eyes to find that she couldn't see. She had an aching pain in her neck so she tried to sit up to relieve the pressure. Instead, she under up hitting her head on the low fuzzy ceiling. _What in the world? _She stopped moving and waited for her eyes to adjust to the extreme darkness, but it was in vain. April cautiously reached out a hand to try and feel where she was. As far as she could tell she was stuck in a small, confined, fuzzy, dark room. _Oh you've got to be kidding me_. It was the inside of a car's trunk. April immediately started mentally pacing for a solution to get out. _Think, think, think!_ But her mind was blank. She rested her head to the side and smelt something foul. She wrinkled her nose and turned away, but the smell stayed with her. It appeared to be some sort of moldy baloney. _Lovely._

Mr. Metos stood in the front seat of his car, horrified by what he had just had to do. He had called his fellow Prometheans and they had agreed that now was not the time for another human to discover the real world. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel slightly as he pulled into the middle school driveway. As soon as he saw the smoke rising from the building he forgot about April locked away in his other car and floored the accelerator. He scanned the group of students, and seeing Zee and Charlotte were not among them, headed to one of the fields for a better look out. Imagine his surprise when he found Zachary there staring off into the distant horizon. _This is going to be a hard day. _

Ten minutes late Mr. Metos was sitting in the car with Zee and Maddy feeling anxious. _Why did Maddy have to come? _Mr. Metos knew that decisions had to be made, and fast. Maddy mustn't know. There were only so many teens that could mysteriously disappear before someone connected him with his or her disappearance. With an inward sigh he made the decision to eliminate to problem all together. "Madeline," he said, looking back at both of them, "how are you feeling? It's been quite a day." Zee eyed Mr. Metos suspiciously, but Maddy remain clueless.

"Oh, well, I'm okay," said Maddy. "It was a little scary, especially when we though-" she glanced at Zee and shook her head. _That's something we have in common then _Mr. Metos thought. He would never admit it, but the death of either Charlotte or Zee could be devastating to him.

"I can only imagine," he said, remaining clam. "We'll get you home as soon as we can." His hand was shaking slightly as he went on, but his voice remained calm as he said, "I have some water bottles under the seat there. Would you like one?" _Take the bait, just drink the water. _He held his breath

"Oh, yeah, that's nice," Mr. Metos exhaled. "Zee?" she said, offering him a bottle. _Really? Why is everything so difficult? _

"Zachary," he said firmly, "before you have a drink…" Zee looked up with the bottle inches from his mouth. As his indifference turned to confusion Maddy lost consciousness.

"Maddy!" Zee yelled. Mr. Metos let himself relax for once this morning. It was lucky he had those nock out waters in the first place. He had used them to insure that April didn't wake up when he locked her in the trunk for transport. When Mr. Metos chanced a glance back he saw that Zee was staring at him accusingly.

"I'm not going to have any more children exposed to this world, all right?" Mr. Metos said angrily. He could only imagine what Zee would say if he found out about the abducted April. "Besides, it's harmless. Zachary, we need to talk about the Chimera. Do you want your friend to hear?"

Zee hesitated, then said, "No, but—Couldn't we have, you know, _dropped her off_ somewhere?"

Honestly, the thought had never occurred to Mr. Metos, but there was a plausible reason not to do as he suggested. "There's no time to waste Zachary. I assume the creature has your cousin?" By the look on Zee's face he knew he was right. "Zachary, by just _knowing _about the gods, you are a threat to them, do you understand? A chimera has just come to your middle school and snatched your cousin. Do you think that sort of thing happens by accident? Do you think all across America, Chimera are swooping down to earth, abducting schoolchildren?" There was a long silence in which both of them reflected on their failure to protect Charlotte from the big bad gods and their evil, dragon-butted monsters.

In no time at all they were pulling into the driveway of a run down brick warehouse. "Now Zachary, I need you to wait here," Mr. Metos said. Then he jumped out of the car and locked the door before Zee had time to protest. Trusting the magical lock to keep him in, Mr. Metos turned away to face the Chimera, alone.

Several miles away, in a cramped car trunk, April was lying down thinking about the only two other humans that knew Greek gods existed. As she prayed to see the pale blue sky she tried to send them a mental message in the swirling chaos: _you're not alone. _


	3. Chapter 3

You're Not Alone!

When Dark Hallways Lead to Small Rooms

**Quick Author's note: I want to thank LostWithOutTrying, SHWN808, horseyfan, Naureen97, and the mysteriously unnamed of the "sassy report" for reviewing. I really take your critic to heart, but enough from me. On with the story!**

**If you read the awesome book that is Immortal Fire you can skip the paragraph in bold.**

**The Prometheans are descendants from the titan Prometheus. Prometheus, conveniently, had the power of prophecy. Steve (yes, plain old Steve) is a lost son of Zeus destined to overthrow his father, a secret that could destroy the world. He is the captain of the Quiz Bowl team and is known to have a horrible temper.**

Ask anyone who's woken up with a sore head and they'll tell you how unpleasant it can be. Not a dull discomfort, but a lasting, throbbing pain. It is arguable that waking up in an unfamiliar place after being kidnapped is much worse. Undoubtedly, waking up with both is a most unsavory situation. A situation April was currently in. She had barely opened her eyes when the aches kicked in. All of her limbs felt stiff and bruised. She immediately closed her eyes tightly and hugged her knees, rocking back and forth to test her muscles and calm her nerves. Tears trickled down her cheeks as a cry escaped her lips.

Eventually, she stopped moving and listened. There was an almost inaudible dripping noise echoing all around her. Otherwise, the silence was complete. The darkness pressed on her ears, muffling all sounds. She shivered from the utter strangeness of it all. With a herculean effort April sat up and leaned against the wall. It vibrated slightly beneath her head. Like everything else around her, it seemed to be alive. The walls, ground, and air seemed to be breathing along to their own rhythm.

The spell was broken by the reverberating sound of metal against concrete from up ahead. April's eyes snapped open out of reflex. Surprisingly, her eyes had adjusted enough to see a few feet in front of her. She glanced from side to side nervously, but it was impossible to tell where the noise came from. The apparent endlessness of the hallway in front of her was as unnerving as it was helpful. She imagined a demon lurking just out of her line of vision, hearing every small move she made. Suddenly she became aware of how loud people really are. In this dark echoing chamber she could hear everything. Her silent breath, chattering teeth, but mostly her beating heart. It sounded like a siren announcing her presence. Her source of life seemed to be pushing away the dark, dead, nothing leaving room for hope in the narrow space.

Slowly, aware of the solar flare of noise being made, she got shakily to her feet. Her feet were bare, so she felt the cold hard concrete as she stood. She was still in her pajamas from the other night. _How long has it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? _It was impossible to tell. If April had known that it had only been a day since her abduction, she still might not have believed it. She could remember getting into bed after deciding not to tell anyone about Greek gods, but couldn't imagine how she had ended up in the trunk of a car. _But they obviously don't know everything_ April thought with a smile. She took her first step forward with the comforting knowledge of her one security. In her room upstairs she had written a note to her parents explaining the whole situation. She even added in Mr. Metos' name, just in case she wasn't there in the morning to remove it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight noise ahead. She paused and listened. Nothing. It took all of her will to continue moving _toward _the source of noise, instead of running in the opposite direction like her instinct demanded. The only thing keeping her moving was the dim light now visible ahead. It shone like a beacon, calling to her. Like a ship spotting a lighthouse after years lost at sea, she eagerly approached. April was barely aware of her increasingly careless noises. _Almost there! _A hundred feet, fifty feet, twenty feet, ten feet.

Passing through the light was like being reborn. All of her senses suddenly were buzzing, and she no longer felt, or cared, about her aching head. She had a wild spurt of happiness, which lasted about five seconds. After that a hidden door slid shut behind her and locked with a click of finality. With an overwhelming burden of dread she turned to face her new prison. She barely had time to register the floor, the walls, or the scarce furniture before she learned she was not alone. "That was pretty cool," said a completely foreign voice.

Someone more cool, or perhaps used to traveling in such conditions might have played the whole situation off with a casual shrug followed by a witty remark, but April only manage to open her mouth a few times and do an impressive imitation of a goldfish. However, the boy was obviously not impressed. He appeared more disappointed than confused that a girl in her pajamas had ran through a wall and had nothing intelligent to say. For her part April thought she was taking it pretty well. She stared at the boy for a long time before going over and sitting on the bed near the opposite wall. The room was so small that they were only about five feet apart. "I'm Steve," the boy said. "Are you one of those people? Are you going to stay here too? Jeez." His voice was definitely foreign. April thought it sounded slightly Canadian, but she couldn't be too sure.

"I…what people?" April said. For all she knew, this was some sort of test. There was no way she was going to prove a loose lip flight risk. Anything that would make her a target was out of the question. Steve plainly showed that he was unimpressed with her response, the conversation, and perhaps everything about her.

To her surprise he responded. "The people who took me of course. Who else?" With this common experience April found herself relax slightly. She suddenly noticed that he was wearing pajamas too, and that he was chained to the ground. Nonetheless, he still had a high-and-mighty attitude she didn't like. "Nice hearts by the way," he said in a monotone voice. She blushed scarlet at the comment. She was wearing her favorite pajama sweats with rainbow hearts and stars with a gray T-shirt embellished with a yellow rubber duck. Admittedly, his white Quiz Bowl shirt and black shorts were much plainer. Probably making them a more appropriate choice for their current dilemma. _Not that I had a choice_ April thought.

"I'll have you know that comfort is always more important than appearance. Who's going to judge any way, the rats?" April retorted.

"You think I don't leave anything to be desired," he said picking at the front of his shirt. "It was just an observation. Maybe they care, but I don't." He nodded toward the upper corner of the room. There, April spied a camera with its red light beaming menacingly at them. "I hate them," Steve said. He sat there fuming for a second before lashing out and kicking at the bolt attaching him to the floor. The strong metal didn't budge, but Steve let out a stream of curses and grabbed his injured foot. April noted that he didn't have any shoes. She cringed.

"I'm April," she said. _All ways good to observe the formalities. _"So. Steve. How exactly, do we get out of here?" By the look he gave her, she knew he had been about to ask her the same thing. She sighed. _Think, think, think! _If April had learned anything in Intermediate School, it was that there were always options. _The best answers are the simplest ones! _However, simple or not, she didn't see a way out of here. Then the unthinkable happened: the door opened. Not the one she had come from, but the one on the opposite wall. Two people rushed through, one poised with a sword in hand. "Charlotte?"


	4. Chapter 4

You're Not Alone!

Chapter 4 Together Again, Oh Wait, Never Mind

April stared at her two classmates in wonder. "Charlotte? Zee?" Dressed like teen heroes in a science-fiction novel, they wore plain colored t-shirts with jeans and covered shoes. Both came charging into the room with a look of determination, fear, and courage. _I didn't even know you could look fearful and courageous at the same time. _However, when they saw the scene before them they lost all emotion, save confusion.

"April? Why are you here?" Zee said in his concerned British way, after he had recovered. Even in the current situation she found herself blushing. Self-conscious about being in the "dreaded half" of girls with a crush on Zee, she turned to Charlotte to hide her pink face. As far as she could tell Charlotte wasn't beaten more then usual, only a few new cuts and bruises. What really struck her as strange were the shadows of tears trailing from the corner of her eyes to her chin.

"That's a very good question," April mumbled. There was a fake cough from behind her. She whipped around and caught the slightly awkward looks Steve was giving her. "Oh!" This is Steve. He was taken by Mr. Metos," She explained quickly. He gave her a troubled look at the last part, but shrugged it off. Charlotte and Zee barely had time to look at Steve before he bombarded them with questions.

"Who're you two? Are you going to stay here too? How do you know each other?" Steve said. He seemed completely lost if his wide eyes and slack limbs were anything to go by. _Who am I kidding? I'm lost too. _His pressing questions were met with a ringing silence accompanied by the mechanical sound of dripping water.

Charlotte tilted her red haired head to one side and looked at Steve in a funny way. "Whaaa…?" she stuttered. Despite herself, April found she was smiling. _At least I'm not the only clueless one._

"You were taken," Zee said incredulously. He was talking to both of them, but looking mainly at Steve. "What did you do?" this seemed of the utmost importance to him. _As if Mr. Metos and his friends don't go around kidnapping people. _

"What do you mean '_what did we do'_? As far as I know we're all guilty of the _horrible _crime of knowing the truth!" April injected bitterly. This comment was followed by another stretch of silence. Steve looked even more confused than before, and Zee and Charlotte were staring with a combination of horror and amazement. April realized that they were _not _here for the same reasons, or even on the same page.

"You know? _Everything?_" Charlotte commented. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. It seemed the well-spoken Charlotte Mielzwetski was finally lost for words. Zee put a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear while his eyes shifted from April to Steve.

"What aren't you telling me?" Steve said quietly. It was a heart wrenching sound of innocents, curiosity, and sadness. It sounded a lot like how April was feeling. Was that her heart she heard or the dull beat of another silence approaching?

Charlotte finally took pity on them both. _Finally. _"The truth is—" _BAM!_ The door hit the wall with a deafening sound. An angry man in old ragged clothes entered the room practically breathing fire. He got right up in Charlottes face and yelled at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? DO YOU HAVE ANY _IDEA_ HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU COULD HAVE DONE? DO YOU WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF _MILLIONS!" _She stared calmly enough into the man's eyes, but April knew the truth. Charlotte was so scared her hands were shaking. A man came rushing in to restrain the yelling figure. He was similarly dressed in clothes fresh off the counters of GoodWill. They even had the same dark hair.

"Thimon! Control yourself! They're just children for goodness sakes!" he sounded panicky and kept a strong hand on the man named Thimon's shoulder. "They couldn't have known who the boy was! Go get Metos, he'll take care of them!" With one last burning look Thimon left the room. The smaller, nicer man stayed for a few awkward moments before following suit.

"What's going on Charlotte? Who are these people?" April said in a rushed voice. If they were going to give them a moment alone, then she was going to use it to get information.

Keeping a weary eye on the open door Charlotte started to explain. She talked about how Mr. Metos was actually part of a group known as the Prometheans, that they were actually in London, and, she added in glee, a Chimera had destroyed the Intermediate School. April felt her jaw drop lower the more she listened. Well. Just when she thought nothing could surprise her.

"That's why we're here, actually," she said frowning. "Mr. Metos figured he couldn't protect us by himself." At this, her frown deepened. _Nobody, but nobody knows what's best for Charlotte, except Charlotte _thought April with a smile. "I almost didn't come because my parents. Zee here was all for ditching them, but I knew that wasn't—"

"I was not Char!," Zee said indignantly. He shot her a mock accusing look, but dropped the act when he saw her expression. She looked as if she was suffering from some unseen pain. "Char! What's wrong?" he hesitated, but put an arm around his cousin to comfort her.

Charlotte coughed and wiped her nose with a sleeve before answering. "I-I just… _hate_ leaving them like that!" she said. Her voice was weak, but her face strong. "But we didn't have a choice! We have to help those people. We can't do nothing while people suffer." It was a statement, but she looked for reassurance from any of them. Zee nodded and patted her awkwardly on the back.

April felt a pang in her heart. _She _had a choice, and blew it. She could have chosen not to look on Mr. Metos' computer and stayed blissfully ignorant. Right now, she could be home procrastinating and listening to music. But it was not to be. _What's done is done. It's silly to think otherwise. _But there was one more realization to come crashing down.

"My parents are in danger," April whispered. "I left a note in my room before I was taken. They'll know by now." Her voice broke and she said no more. Looking into the sympathetic eyes of those around her, she found herself looking at Steve. Though she knew him the least among the group, she already felt closer to him. Both of them had been similarly abducted, and apparently hated by the so-called "Prometheans."

Steve walked right up to her and touched her shoulder lightly. It was a small gesture, but it meant much more to April. He was saying 'I'm there, it'll be okay' without breathing a word. This overly emotional boy was able to put aside his feelings and support someone else, and April was aware of that. She found his gaze and said a wordless 'thank you.' He nodded once and stepped back, dropping his hand.

Mr. Metos arrived in a miraculous short amount of time. _He must have run when he was younger. _He seemed out of breath, but got Charlotte and Zee away without any trouble or words being said. _They followed him like lost puppies_ April seethed. The moment of comfort was gone, all she had was her anger, disappointment, and, above all, fear. Before leaving Charlotte looked back at her. Her features were unreadable, but her eyes burned like a flaming messenger. _She'll come back for us; Steve and me, I know it. _And for the first time that day April had more than just a neatly folded letter. She had friends, friends that knew more than she did, that could rescue her.


End file.
